Iron Triangle
by TheFabulousLifeOfZoe
Summary: Aryana is sixteen when she finds out she's not really the daughter of a baker, but a bastard daughter of king Joffrey. Her best friend Rodrick dares her to climb into the Red Keep and onto the Iron Throne. She thinks no-one saw her, but then Beric, a servant of the king's little sister, Myrcella, comes to talk to her. Scum and stuff in later chapters guaranteed! ;
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

The dead coldness of the iron swords. She was shivering. Of course she was, for not only it was freezing to the bones in the Throne Room, she would also be one head shorter if anyone found out she, a bastard daughter of the king and brought to this world by a baker's wife, was sitting on the cold iron of the Iron Throne.

IF she was a boy and IF bastards were allowed to inherit positions, she would be sitting here legitimately. But she wasn't, and so she had had to sneak in and risk her life just to sit on this chair for once. She thought it would have felt great, if she weren't risking her life.

'Why did they make this freaking throne so bloody uncomfortable?' She couldn't imagine how one's butt hurt after a whole day of sitting on swords forged into a huge chair. But she had to admit that she was really amazed and impressed by the looks of it.

Even though she was frightened by the risk, she felt powerful and somehow superior on it. She felt her blood connecting with the throne, the royal part of her blood, but then somehow reckoned it was only imagination and not true, as she was not the true heir. She was only a baker's daughter.

She found out about her royal blood some days ago, it was a coincidence and she wasn't supposed to hear it. When she saw a knight of the king's guard talking to her mother, she knew she should turn around and go help her father bake bread or something, but she just couldn't help it.

She stayed there, peeping through the small hole in the wall of her room she had made some years ago, to hear and see what was going on outside without being seen herself. She could still remember each word of the conversation between her mum and the knight.

- What if I told you, I don't want your money? I can raise my daughter without the help of his grace. My husband owns a well-going bakery, and I can raise my children without your money, so get the hell out!

- Well, his grace wants you to take the money. And if you don't take it, I'll have to shove it down your throat.

- What am I gonna do with it? I can't just go to my husband and tell him: 'Hey, look, I got money from the king, because he found out I had a kid with him, and he now wants to take care of it. Oh, and by the way, Aryana isn't your daughter; she's the king's bastard.

- I don't bloody care what you do with the freaking money, just take it, so I can go home and at least try to get a good night of sleep.

Her mother then took the money and turned around, whispered something she couldn't understand through the walls, and then entered the house. She was shocked at first. And till now no one knew. No one but the king, herself, her mum, this knight, and Rodrick.

Rodrick was her best friend. He had always been. She couldn't even remember how she met him, they had just always known each other. They had sticked through a lot together. He solaced her when she had blisters on her hands from her work at the bakery. He cried with her when her puppy died. He shared every apple he stole during the hunger crisis with her. He was like a big brother to her. He also was a prick!

When she told him, that she was the daughter of king Joffrey, he dared her to enter Red Keep and the throne room and sit on the Iron Throne. He knew she'd do it and risk her life doing it. She was stubborn and she hated people telling here she was a chicken. 'Cause she wasn't! Aryana was brave, at least as brave as guys her age, and ten times as skilled.

She and Rodrick had always climbed. Tried to sneak in the castle's kitchen and steal some apple pie, tried to watch the highborn lords and princes practicing their swordskills in the yard. At first they got caught a lot, but especially Aryana, who was slimmer and more agile, learned really fast to move almost soundless and escape quickly if she were to be caught anyways.

Now, by the age of sixteen, her chest started to get in her way. She had been really flat-chested when she had started training for their break-ins, so when she grew there, she wasn't used to the new addition to her body. But still, she got in the Red Keep and the throne room without going noticed. She was really excited, 'cause she reached the ultimate goal.

But better don't test your luck.

It came to her, that every second she was there was a huge risk, so she hopped off the throne quickly. She made almost no sound when she came on to the ground. A few steps were enough to get to the door. She reached for the handle and pressed it down softly, cautious not to make a sound. She startled when the door squeaked when she opened it, but she had learned to calm down quickly when something unexpected happened. She rushed out the room and looked around to find the way she came in. It didn't take long to find the small window about one bodylength above her head, and to climb up and crawl through.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: I totally forgot the author's note for the first chapter.. o_O Well, just wanted to let you guys know that this is my first fanfiction and also my first attempt in writing something major in English, so my grammar and orthography might not always be perfect. I could tell you to look over it, but I'd actually like you tell me where I'm wrong and so on, so I can improve myself. If you'd do this either in a review (haha, review-whore :D) or in a personal message I'd be really thankful.  
Also give me your thought on the whole concept of if. I know it's short till here, but you can still tell me if you like it or not.  
Well, if you like it, why don't you follow it? I PROMISE there will be scum and stuff in later chapters, but I first have to build up the whole story thing. Well, you're gonna read the first romance part here.  
If you review, please be critical, it helps me most, but be nice, cause I honestly could find it hard to handle offences.

Wow, this was a looong author's note, so I'll end it here.  
Read, Review and Follow :D

xoxo

Chapter two

- 'Fuck, you really did it?' - He didn't seem to be able to believe it.

- 'What do you expect when you call me a chicken?' - she said angrily. 'You knew I'd try.'

- 'Well, how was it like? Is this iron chair thingy comfortable?'

- 'Actually it was so comfortable, I imagine king Joffrey's butt only bleeds a little after a session on it.' - she said and regretted it immediately. There was a really awkward silence between them, and they both knew the other thought about the same. Her real father.

- 'You know, blood doesn't mean anything, all of this will probably not change a thing for you.'

- 'But I bloody wish it did. It felt great on the throne, you know? I felt... powerful. I felt as if I was worth something. I mean, besides you and my family, no one would care if I'd die. But princess Maria or prince Darandon, if they died, they would get a freaking giant ceremonial funeral. And they're only half Baratheon too. Just as me.' - She got angry as she talked about it.

- 'Yeah, but think of it like this; as princess Aryana your lady would have to sew and dance and sing and practice the flute and you would have to attend balls and sit like a lady at the tournaments and you couldn't just come climb around and steal stuff with me and sneak drinks of wine out so we can get drunk and go to the tournaments and shout. Think of the bright side.'

She smirked. He always knew how to cheer her up.

She put him off and punched him, before she ran off. He shouted out and chased after her. She was already well ahead, but the tall, dark haired young man was faster than her, and he caught up quite fast. He stopped her by holding her left shoulder. She turned around, laughing like a little girl.

- 'Why are you running from me? You know we need to celebrate your achievement.'

- 'What are you thinking of?' - He dragged her along, holding her hand just to be sure she would follow him, but didn't answer. - 'Where are we going?' - 'Trust me! Just come after me!'

They were running from the Iron Gate to the Dragonpit. Even after seing it so many times, she still was impressed by the imposing building. It's fireblackened stone had brocken down decades before she was even born, when King's Landing and the kingdom of Westeros were still ruled by the Targaryens, and it's massive bronze doors have been sealed for more than a century.

Standing infront of it, he stopped her and she stood there besides him, having some difficulties to breathe. - 'I'm really out of shape.' - she said, panting.

- 'Tell me when you're ready.' - He looked at her with his hazel eyes. - 'I am ready.' She was still out of breath, but her pride didn't allow her to admit it.

- 'Ok, so get yourself ready to climb.' - he said and immediately started looking around to see if there was someone, but it was all clear. - 'Come over here.'

She walked over to him, of course not without asking what he was planning. The only thing he said was - 'You'll see when we're there.' She asked herself, why he was being so mysterious.

He led her to a corner and they started to climb. She watched out for unwanted audience, while he started climbing and some seconds later he was gone. She looked up to search the wall for a hint where he could have gone, but one could barely see a thing as it was night and the wall was almost as pitchblack as the sky. Where was he?

She decided to climb up and look for him. Even though she would have never admitted it towards him she was frightened by the combination of darkness and dragonpit. She sticked out one hand and searched for a good grip, then put her foot upon a little bulge and pulled herself up. It all went well and she climbed quick and smooth.

Suddenly, a hand grasped after her arm and she lost balance for a second. She let out a short scream but she managed to stay atop and not fall down. She got pulled to the left and could now look through a little window and right into Rodrick's face.

- 'Climb through the window!' - She looked at the window. It was barely big enough for her to climb through, she would surely scratch open her skin while climbing through. But she was still under shock and did what he told her.

- 'Are you FUCKING crazy? Scaring me like this while I'm climbing?' - she shouted at him, her heart still pounding. - 'I could have fallen.'

- 'Calm down, or they'll hear you and then you would wish you would have fallen!' - he said, holding her arm to help her get in. - 'Now, take a sip of this. Cheers!' - He took a sip out of the wineskin and held it towards her with a giant grin on his face. - 'On your royal blood and your succesful expedition to the Iron Throne.'

She took the skin and gulped down a big sip, thanking it silently for chasing away the shock. It was strong and she shuddered, as she wasn't used to alcohol.

- 'Thank you.' - she muttered. He took her by the arm and led her forward. -' Just follow me, you'll like it.'

They walked up a half collapsed stairs, and she struggled to keep up his pace without stepping into one of the holes produced by degeneration of the moldered wood, but she somehow managed to get to the upper parts of the ruinous tower.

The place they were at was a room of which one wall was broken down almost entirely. It was a rather warm night, as spring was coming. The two were too young to have ever seen a summer. But now nights were slowly getting longer and the air warmer, even if it was just a little bit. He gave her the skin so she could take another sip and then walked towards the edge of the room, where the huge hole yawned in the wall, and sat down.

- 'What are you doing?' - she asked, alarmed by the thought of him crashing on the floor after slipping. - 'You're gonna die if you fall down there, y' know?'

- 'Chill out and sit next to me, I dare you.' - he said, dangling his feet over the edge. She did so. He knew well how to make her do what he wanted. She was slightly trembling. - 'You afraid of heights?' - he asked her mockingly. She shook her head. - 'Not afraid. Rather... respectful!'

He cupped her left hand with his right one. - 'Just don't look down. Look over there!' - He pointed forward with his right arm, leaving her hand for a moment just to get back to it afterwords. Her gaze followed his arm.

It took her breath. The fullmoon's light played on the castle of Red Keep, on the water of the ocean, on the citywalls and the gates. The stars shone bright. She could see all the people who were still up at midnight, busy working their luminous business. Whores, thieves. It was beautiful. In fact, the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, and she doubted anyone would ever see something this beautiful again, at least not someone of her low birth.

He gave her the skin, and she took a big sip out of it. She felt the wine rushing to her head, making her dizzy. Rodrick laid his arm around her waist. She was irritated, but not uncomfortable. They looked over the city for a short while, then he held her cheek in his hand. She leaned in and they just looked at each other for a while. Then he kissed her. It was a slight kiss, their lips brushing against each other, then he started to build up tension. His tongue slid along her lips for her to open them.

_What am I doing? Fuck! I can't be doing this._

_But it feels so good..._

_No, he's my best friend._

_She argued with herseld._

She pulled away and stood up. - 'I'm sorry.'

She ran away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Why the bloody FUCK did I do this?

- 'Fuck!' - She was usually not the swearing type, but that was exactly what she felt. FUCK!

She was running towards home, fighting against the tears which were lingering in her eyes, just waiting to come out. I was inebriated. It doesn't mean a thing. She was completely sobered up now though. The cold salty wind blowing from the haven towards the city and her rushing thoughts cleared away the last bit of alcohol from her brain.

She walked without really looking where she was going, thinking her legs would bring her home safely, until she bumped into a young man who looked like a sailor. She let out a scream, jumping back and stumbling something like sorry. - 'Hoho, who do we have here?' - he said. He obviously was drunk, she heard that in his voice.

- 'That's probably another whore.' - one of his companions said. She backed off, looked around and realised she was in a brothel street. - 'But a rather pushy one, this one.'

- 'I'm no whore!' - she wanted to say, but instead she shrieked, as the first man held her left forearm tightly and grabbed her breast. She wristed in his grip, but she couldn't get free. - 'And a rather obtrusive one too.' - he said laughing, whirling her around so she was facing him, her face only centimeters from his.

She tried to break free, but with every move of hers he held her firmer.

- 'Did you think that if you bump into me I would choose you over these other girls?' - he whispered into her ear. - 'Well, maybe you are right! Maybe I will choose you.' - She fought against her tears and swallowed. - 'I... I am no whore. I'm sorry! I need to get home, please, my mother is waiting.'

- 'So, tell me, what does a young girl like you do in this part of the town if she's not a whore?'

- 'I got lost on my way home. I was meeting a... friend and something happened, so on the way back I didn't watch my steps. I'm sorry, please let me go!' - she stuttered.

- 'I think she's telling the truth, mate.' - said the second sailor. They wore sailor hats whose colour she couldn't define in the darkness of the night, and the tipical sailor's uniform. - 'What if? I don't have to care. I found her, she's mine.'

Aryana realised she had to prepare for being deflorated tonight, and tears shot into her eyes immediately. She tried to hold them back, but one persistent drop ran down her cheek just moments later, telling everyone about her fear.

- 'Let her go, mate!' - the other sailor said in a low and warning voice, sounding very controlled. When the first one didn't leave her go, he smacked him in his face. The grip around Aryana loosened immediately and she managed to get away. She ran in direction of her home without turning around once, but in her back she heard the sounds of fights and a lump built in her throat, hoping her savior would win the fight and get out there alive.

She didn't stop running until she arrived at her place, out of puff and only wanting to sleep in her bed. But as she opened her door, there was her mother standing and waiting for her with an angry look on the face. Without a word Aryana got pulled in and thrown into the kitchen where her mother told Margareth, their maid, to take out a stick, pull down her daughters trousers and start hitting her. It all happened very fast but lasted very long. She told herself not to cry, but the pain was darting and she whimpered at every hit.

- 'Where have you been? With some guy, right? I don't want a whore as a daughter. You're gonna marry as an honorable young woman some day. Do you even know what your father goes through every day so we can live an acceptable life? You must be crazy!'

- 'I was...'

- 'You don't get to talk right now! Go to your room!' - Aryana knew that talking back wouldn't do her any good, so she stood up and moved towards her little chamber. She had been able to hold back the tears, but as soon as she was in her room and the door was shut she lay on the floor and started sobbing.

* * *

Hey guys,

sooo sorry I´m soo late for updating. i had a really hard time these days, working on this huuuge school project and classes, but I finally managed to finish this chapter.

It´s pretty short and sort of a filler, but I´ll try to update soon again. ;)

Well, tell me what you think about it. Please correct my English, ´cause the main reason I do this is to improve.

so, read and review, pm me if you wanna to link me to your fanfics

Love you guys

xoxo Zoe


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day her mother didn't talk to her a lot. The only thing she told her was to go do her chores. She was walking towards the Iron Gate to get flour from the millers. Suddenly she realised she was passing the Dragonpit. Holding her breath she started walking faster until it lay behind her. Waves of memory from last night came on her.

She reached the Iron Gate and wanted to walk through it, when a hand held her back firmly at her shoulder. She whirled around and was surprised, when her eyes met those of a guard. They never controlled passengers here in times of peace. She reminded herself to stay calm and not snap off the guard's fingers.

- 'What do you want outside the city?' - he asked her with a piercing look in his eyes.

- 'I...' - She realised her week voice and scraped together all her confidence. - 'I just need to get flour from the millers for my father.' - she said perkily.

- 'Who is your father then, girl?' - His tone seemed amused with the confidence of this child, but Aryana didn't seem to notice.

- 'He's Martin Wayden, well-known baker in the king's city.'

He gestured her to pass, and when she did he couldn't hold in a little smirk.

Aryana didn't notice. She walked on without the slightest reaction. She liked being outside the city, but she couldn't say the same about the main roads. They were always crowded, but today it was even worse than usually. She had her difficulties of finding a way with all these oxcarts and pedestrians. The beridden shouted at the crowd, so they would make space, and then rode through. One young man, wearing a wide rose-coloured coat that fit his larger size, shouted: - 'Locum dat! Locum dat!' -

Aryana guessed that it was latin. She didn't know any latin, and neither did the people around her. The excentric man, under whose weight his horse seemed to struggle, got angry and his face became all red like the one of a ripe apple which Aryana sometimes could steel from a tree in the castle's curtilage. He screamed some more sentences in latin until he realised that it wouldn't help, that the poor ones didn't know latin.

- 'Get out of me fuckin' way!' - he said, with a northernmen's accent. Aryana wondered if he was incapable of talking in the royal tongue because he was more of a commoner than he wanted to admit or because he was so filled with anger he didn't think about what he said. Maybe he thought it didn't matter, thinking the commoners couldn't tell the difference anyways. But Aryana could, and so could everyone else.

They moved. The young man passed through to the gate, and even from a distance she could still see his red head. She used the gap to move forward faster. She got through the crowd to the first curve and stepped down from the road. She regretted the decision to walk on the roadside immidiately though. She could move much faster, but the floor was muddy from the last rainfall and her shoes were soon soaked with dirt and her feet were wet. She couldn't get back on the road again though, so she stamped through the sticky dirt as fast as possible towards the miller's.

There was a small path directing to the windmill, which she followed soon after. The cupper coins in her mother's moneybag she had tied to her trousers clanked at every step. As soon as she could see the windmill, her steps became faster. She loved the looks of this building, taller than the normal ones and of red colour. All the houses in the city were grey, like rocks. But this one was special, as if to say: I'm here for you to dream of, to remind you of your fantasies. She never did anything further than kissing with boys, but even though she longed for her first time to be in a windmill like this one, with it's red bricks. And on top of that, it was garnished with a great wheel, playing in the wind as if it were light as a feather, always just fulfilling one motion, turning around and around again, but looking so elegant and free at the same time. As if it were saying with every turn It's my own decision.

Everytime she came closer, the windmill lost it's magic and became what it really was, a noisy, creaky mechanism to make men's life easier. She knocked on it's door and wondered if the miller could even hear her beneath the mill. The door swung open quite quickly though and in front of her stood a man in his thirties. - 'You're not the miller.' - she said, shocked that she didn't see the old wrinkled face of the man she had seen so many times. - 'I am now' - he replied. - 'My father died last week and I inherited the mill.'

- 'Oh, I'm sorry.' - She asked herself why she was so stupid to remind him of the loss. Right before the silence became awkward, she rememberd her manners - 'My deepest condolences.'

- 'Don't worry, it was about time.' - The look on her face must have been more than just shocked. How can he talk about his father like that? - 'The only thing he did was drinking and hitting my mother. I did all the work anyways.' - he continued calmly, but with the suggestion of a smirk on the edges of his lips. He didn't seem bitter about the death of his father at all. - 'At least now I get the credits. And the money. Well, what are you here for, missy?'

She was taken out of her thoughts by that question. Quickly remembering what she had to do, she said: 'I need flour, for my father. Wayden's his name.'

- 'You're Martin's daughter? Nice to meet you.'

- 'Do you know him?' - she asked, quickly regretting it though. Of course he did, her father was probably one of the miller's best customers.

- 'Of course I do, he's one of my best customers. The usual, I guess?'

She nodded, wanting him to take long, because she didn't fancy walking back with the heavy bag on her shoulder. He left and came back soon after with a big bag of flour. - 'Two coppers, please.' - She stopped. - 'It was one and two nickels last time.' - she complained. - 'Well, it's two now. You know, wheat prices rise, the mill has to be repaired. Costs rise, and so do prices.' - He had the same smirk on his face as before, except now it wasn't friendly anymore.

She rummaged in her moneybag and eventually fished out two cupper coins. It was a lot of money for a girl of her age. She looked at them closely, one had the face of queen Cersei, dead for almost five years by now but famous for saving the city from the betrayal of so many, on it, the other one a tree and an eye. It obviously came from the North and Rodrick had once explained her what it meant. Some of the northermen believed, that trees with faces carved into their bark were windwos into our world for their gods. As long as there were trees with faces by you, the gods could help you and save you. But she didn't believe in these gods. How could one be so stupid to believe that there is more than one god? Did they never go to churchschool and church?

She held her hand open and stivked it in his direction so he could grab the coins from her palm. He did so and their business was done. With the heavy bag on her shoulder she turned around and walked away, towards the city.

* * *

Panting she reached the gate. It was the same guard as earlier that morning and he simply nodded her through when he recognized her. As soon as she had passed she was somehow relieved being back in the city. She just had to think of how to break the bigger costs to her father. She walked through the roads, immersed in her thoughts, when suddenly she felt a breeze, as if someone were following her. She turned around hastily, but the space behind her was empty. Relieved, but still feeling observed she continued her way.

- 'Well, look who we have here?' - A boy of about eighteen, dressed in the simple but elegant gown of the royal family's personal servants, jumped out of a little dark alley and blocked her way. She jumped back a little. Who is he? Where does he know me from? she asked herself.

- 'The little Iron girl. Well, well, well...' - He had a roguish smirk on the lips which she wanted to wipe off immediately. How much does he know? He moved closer towards her and she backed away backwords. She felt sweat pouring out of her pores as nervousness coursed through her body. They fulfilled a sort of dance where she moved back one step every time he moved towards her, until her back touched a cold stone wall and he could easily put his arms to her shoulders and push her back.

She tried to wind out of his grip, but it was too firm. Bloody hell, helpless in the face of man the second time in twelve hours, how bloody screwed up must I be? She was sweating, but at least the rational part of her brain stayed calm and reminded her that there were a lot of people were standing here, so she could shout and get help. She opened her mouth to scream: - 'Hel...' - He put his hand over her mouth to silence her. - 'Shhh! I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to advance a proposal. Are you willing to listen?' - She nodded. What kind of proposal is it he's talking about?

- 'I know some things you will not want to be publically known.' - he said.

He knows. He saw me. - 'What would you be willing to do for that it won't?'

He just now released the hand from her mouth and she gasped. - 'What are you talking about?' - She wanted to go sure that he was talking about the thing she thought.

- 'I think you know that very well. What's your name, honey?' - he asked with a knowing smile. She could see that he already knew but wanted to hear it from her mouth. She did him the favor. - 'Aryana.'

- 'Aryana Baratheon. Do you know what I'm talking about now?' - He moved his finger along his neck, drawing a small line she thought was red. Bloodred. She knew it was stupitity and there wasn't any blood, just her mind playing a cruel joke on her, but it affirmed her that he knew.

- 'What do you want?' - she asked angrily. - 'I'll think of something and let you know.' - he said, loosening the grip around her arms. - 'I don't want any money.' - he said. He must've seen the look on my face. He let his hands fall down, releasing her, and turned around to walk away.

With shaking hands she picked up the bag of flour she must have dropped during the encounter and tried to head home on her trembling legs.

She had been seen.

* * *

Hey guys,

I'm really surprised of myself, updating in just like a week or two.  
It's rather longer than the other chapter, but I hope you like it. I'm really insecure about my English in this chapter though, as I wrote it entirely on my cellphone during classes and on the bus. (I'm a bad student, I know, I should pay more attention to class.)  
Well, please correct my English if there's anything wrong about it.

Read and Review

xoxO  
Zoë


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys.  
I know it's been a while, and I know this chapter's really short. My life has been a bit of a mess lately, but that's no excuse, I know.  
I have been busy rehearsing for our theatre which has its opening night tomorrow, we play "Der kaukasische Kreidekreis" by Berthold Brecht. (Yes, that's German :D)  
So guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter, I promise I'll upload a new one shortly (and I mean it!).  
Please, please please please, read and REVIEW! I wanna improve on things you guys suggest to me.

xoXo  
Zoe

* * *

Chapter five

Arriving at home she got shouted at for being late and because the flour had costed more. - 'I don't believe you. What did you do with the extra money? She probably went buy stuff with MY money and that's why she's late!' - The last sentence wasn't shouted at her anymore, but at her father.

She wanted to object, but something told her it wasn't worth the effort. - 'I'm sorry, it won't happen again." - she managed to bring out. She couldn't help but let a defending sentence out though - "You can go ask the miller if the price went up or not."

- "I will, i promise you. Now get out of my face!"

Her mother wasn't much of a loving person, and as Aryana knew so she rushed out quickly. Besides, she didn't want her to put any more chores on her.

Once in her room, she sat down on her bed. She didn't move anymore, just stared at the wall. At first, her mind was empty, she didn't think. But a few moments later so many thoughts went through her head, Rodrick, the kiss, the Red Keep, the Dragonpit. And she had been seen. Everything rushed through her head, it was too much. Her life had always been calm and boring and she had always wished for it to be more exciting, but she wished the boring times back.

Who was he anyways? She started to calm down, moved her head a bit to the left. How does he know? He can't have been there, could he? She decided she had to find out.

She moved her feet to the floor rapidly, stood up and walked to the door with quick large steps. She felt the wind in her hair as she opened the door and exited the room. Shutting the door with a loud slam, her mother looked at her while she ran out. I have to find out who he is. How he knows.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

She ran the first minute until it occured to her that she didn't know where to search for him. She slowed down, until she had a walking pace. Then she wandered about through known streets without knowing where she wanted to go. She knew she couldn't go home now; not because her mother would be too angry but because she just couldn't stand the thought of being with her parents and not trying to solve her problem. Not trying to avoid being executed.

He said he wouldn't tell anybody. But could she trust him? She really didn't know. She was forced to trust a stranger, a person whose name she didn't even know and she hated it. She wasn't the person to give away control.

And for the first time in her life she couldn't just walk to her best friend. Not after she had run away from him like a chicken when he kissed her on that stupid tower. Stupid Rodrick.

Her thoughts wandered off to the kiss. Was it really that much of a bad thing? Could it be that he's the guy she wants to spend her life with? Or at least some years of it? But then again, it would be weird. They were so competitive, both always wanted to be the best and she doubted they could switch these habits off so easily.

This wasn't that important. She had to focus on the bigger problem and that was clearly the one threatening to kill her, not the one who could at the most make her lose a friend. _Even though he is a good friend. _

She had to get a clear mind, and suddenly the perfect spot to do that came to her mind. She started to run again.

* * *

There was a lot of noise. Aryana preferred the silence, but this noise didn't bother her. She loved it. It was the sound of the ocean rushing against the cliffs of the shore. It had become windy, and even though it didn't rain, there was still a lot going on in the sea.

Aryana had heard that in other places the sea was calm except for really stormy days, but she couldn't believe people saying that, for the sea she knew was always loud and rough, living in King's Landing. She had to take care that the salty water the sea spit at her didn't make her clothes all wet. She loved the heaviness of the salty air and despised rain for one simple reason; it destroyed exactly this heaviness.

Her head cleared. She had known that once she sat here she could think straight and tackle her problems. It was her safe spot, one not even Rodrick knew of. A small bulge in the cliffs, only accessible on low tide, just large enough for her to lie inside on her stomach and look out on the endlessness of the ocean. It wasn't the nicest spot in the town, but as the nice one were always crowded she had to content herself with this one when she wanted to be alone.

A ship entered the port. She watched it, and when it was in, she decided to start thinking about the mysterious guy. How could she find him? What could she do if she were to find him? Even if she did everything for him, would she ever be free?

She didn't find any answers, which frustrated her. She was used to receiving answers real quickly once she concentrated. That's how she had gotten away from so many troublesome situations while climbing or stealing. Maybe there was no solution?

* * *

Accepting the fact that she would have to wait for the stranger to approach her, she headed back inside the town walls. It was a tricky ascension, but she knew it by heart, she had climbed it so often. She had decided that she would have to talk to Rodrick, so she started running towards his place as soon as she was on even ground.

When she arrived she was puffed out completely. She had underestimated the distance, now there was a bad stitch in her side. She considered just walking around to his chamber to knock at the window and call him out as usually, but suddenly had an awkward feeling. She walked up to the door of his family's house and knocked.

* * *

So, as promised this update happened really quickly. :)  
I have a lot of spare time in school nowadays, just doing nothing, waiting. Today I'm waiting for our last theatre rehearsal before the premiere tonight.

Wish me luck, cross your fingers if you like and I hope you enjoyed reading this new chapter, it might be a bit emotional and nothing really happens, but I promise you some juicy details come soon. I just have to make the story move on.

One last request, sincerely, I'd like you to critisize the S*** out of my story, cause that's the only thing helping me. Send me a private message or just comment on my story. I'd like to improve on your suggestions.

xoXo Read and Review Zoë


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys. I know my chapter are pretty short lately, but I decided to make short chapters and update them more frequently, like once every other week rather than making longer chapters and getting so frustrated I never upload them.  
I hope you enjoy reading. Seriously, read and REVIEW.

xoXo Zoe

* * *

Chapter 7

- "Yes?"  
Mrs Griffiths opened the door. – "What do you want?"  
- "Good evening, Mrs Griffiths. Is Rodrick home?"  
She nodded, but her look showed her she wasn't exactly happy to see her. She never was though. Weirdly Aryana got along well with all of Rodrick's family, except for his mother, who just didn't seem to want to give her a chance. She wasn't in the mood to argue though, so she just scooped through besides Mrs Griffiths and walked over to the room where Rodrick and both his brothers lived. She got used to knocking on the door a few months ago, when she accidentally walked in on Devonte, his oldest brother, taking care of his "business". Ever since, it had been embarrassing for her to talk to him, whereas he didn't seem to have any trouble joking about it every time he saw her.

After a short moment the door swung open. "Learned to knock, did we?" Devonte asked her jokingly. Aryana got angry at him, she wanted to push past him, but didn't stand a chance. He held her by her arms firmly and pushed her to the wall on the other side of the room. She could barely move, except for her legs, and the one vulnerable part of his body wasn't accessible. She kicked his shin instead and surprisingly he let her go. "Ow! What the hell? Rod, what's wrong with your girlfriend?" – "I'm not his girlfriend." she said.

"Aryana, why did you do that?" Rodrick asked. He seemed angry with her. But why? She felt she hadn't done anything wrong.  
- "He tried to touch me!" Her voice was still trembling and had an aggressive undertone.  
Devonte interfered: "It was a bloody joke, girl! I would never do anything to my brother's girlfriend."  
"I am not his girlfriend!" This time she shouted it out loud. _Why am I so angry?_

She forced out a "I'm sorry" and then walked away. She didn't want to talk to Rodrick anymore. Didn't even know why she came here. She just wanted to get out.

* * *

"Aryana, wait!" She stopped, then remembered she didn't want to talk to him and started walking again. She heard him starting to run to catch up with her and sped up her pace. She realised she couldn't keep running away from him forever and decided to face her problems. He was panting when he finally reached her. "What do you want?" – "To talk to you." he replied. – "What do you want to talk about?" She was shouting again. – "You know. About the thing that happened between us. The…" He didn't say it out loud, but she knew what he meant. "Look, it was an accident. I didn't mean to…" – "It wasn't that bad. I'm just - I'm confused. I don't know what to think and - and everything happened so quickly, I didn't have any time to think about it. I didn't know you - you had feelings for me." she stuttered. "I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have." he replied, sounding sad. She didn't know what to do. Rodrick wasn't sad. "I guess we could try going on a date." – "Really?" She nodded. "I'll pick you up for dinner then."


End file.
